


In which they’re about to be bonded

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William war der perfekte Sohn des britischen Botschafters und manchmal auch bekannt als Q, der Hacker. </p><p>Natürlich diskret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which they’re about to be bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In which they're about to be bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556677) by [iruka92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92). 



> Der Titel bedeutet so viel wie ‚Die Geschichte, in der sie verlobt sind‘, aber leider funktioniert das Wortspiel nicht, weswegen ich beim Originaltitel blieb.

Seine Eltern arbeiteten in der Britischen Botschaft in Malaysia. Das Dasein als der jüngste Sohn des Botschafters kam einher mit dem Privileg an den Galas und ähnlichem der höheren Gesellschaft teilzunehmen. Obwohl er ein introvertierter Mensch war, hatte William anders als seine zwei älteren Brüder nie seine Pflichten als Repräsentant vernachlässigt.

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das hier öfters tust, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte ihm eine heisere Stimme ins Ohr.

 

Es war wie viele andere Nächte zuvor in Kuala Lumpur. Sky Bar, ansässig im Herz der Stadt, war ein ziemlich nobel aussehendes Establishment um den vor kurzem stattgefundenen Olympischen Spielen zu gedenken.

 

Sicherlich hätte sein Vater sonst einen besseren Einfall gehabt anstatt die ganze Bar mit Fahnen zu schmücken. Es war ziemlich spät um zu feiern und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass diese Leute es liebten zu feiern.

 

„Du warst eine ganze Weile weg, James. Woher willst du das wissen?“, erwiderte er eisig.

 

„Touché.“

 

Den anderen beobachtend, entdeckte William einige neue Prellungen, die sich auf James Kieferpartie bildeten. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Abscheu zusammen bevor er fortfuhr an seinen Drink zu nippen und mit seinem Blick über die Fensterfront zu gleiten.

 

Er hatte gerade erst seine mittlere Reife abgeschlossen, als er zum ersten Mal hörte, dass James mit seinen Studien in England fortfahren würde. William war natürlich eingeladen worden ihn zu begleiten, aber er hatte abgelehnt, da er das warme Klima über das ‚nasse und kalte England‘ bevorzugte.

 

Er hatte gelogen, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

 

„Meine Mutter schickt deiner Familie ihr Beileid.“

 

William nickte. „Wie nett von ihr.“

 

Seinen Martini („Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt“) trinkend, gluckste James als er Williams gespielte Freude bei solch einem sozialen Event wie diesem dabei zu sein beobachtete. Sein Stirnrunzeln war ungehörig, aber es war immer noch bezaubernd bei dem blonden Mann.

 

„Sie hat dich lieber als mich, das ist sicher.“

 

William grinste.

 

„Ich bin dein Verlobter, nicht wahr?“ Er griff nach James Armen. „Emma würde nicht wollen, dass ich wegrenne, bevor ich ‚Ich will‘ gesagt habe, Mr. Bond.“

 

James seufzte und küsste seine Wange als sie durch eine Menschenmenge gingen um Williams Eltern richtig zu begrüßen.

 

Ende

 


End file.
